100 Scariest Movie Moments
100 Scariest Movie Moments is a five-part miniseries that originally aired on October 26, 2004 on Bravo. It contained a countdown of 100 of the scariest, classic, and iconic moments in horror film history. The miniseries contained scenes from the films mixed with retrospectives of numerous actors, directors, and producers, many of whom starred in the films on the countdown. The Movie List ; 100. 28 Days Later : Mark, Selena, and Jim are unexpectedly attacked by an infected person after bursting in from outside. ; 99. Creepshow : Thousands of cockroaches burst out of Upson Pratt's dead body. ; 98. Zombie : A zombie slowly pulls Paola towards a splinter which impales her eye. ; 97. Cat People : While walking through the park to a bus stop at night alone, Alice gets scared when a bus suddenly arrives after she heard odd footsteps behind her. ; 96. The Birds : While hiding inside a phone booth, Melanie watches as a flock of seagulls massacre the people outside. ; 95. Jurassic Park : Lex and Tim are trapped in the kitchen while being hunted by the velociraptors. ; 94. Pacific Heights : Patty comes back after getting her revenge and finds Carter Hayes waiting for her. ; 93. Child's Play : Chucky suddenly comes to life and attacks Karen after she threatens to throw him into the fireplace. ; 92. Village of the Damned : The children try breaking down Gordon's mental brick wall and discover his plan to suicide bomb them. ; 91. Shallow Grave : Juliet, David, and Alex bury their dead roommate in the woods. ; 90. Night of the Hunter : Harry Powell interrogates the children about the location of the heist money. ; 89. Alice, Sweet Alice : Karen looks for Alice in an abandoned warehouse. ; 88. Invasion of the Body Snatchers : Miles kisses Becky and soon realizes that she is no longer herself. ; 87. Black Christmas : The unseen maniac kills Claire by suffocating her with plastic wrap. ; 86. The Wizard of Oz : The Wicked Witch of the West and the flying monkeys threatening to kill Dorothy. ; 85. Blood and Black Lace : While walking outside at nighttime, Isabella is attacked by the killer out of the darkness. ; 84. Blue Velvet : Frank inhales and unkown type of gas from an oxygen-like mask and rapes a woman while Jeffrey secretly watches. ; 83. The Others : Grace finds her daughter seemingly possessed by an elderly woman spirit. ; 82. The Terminator : The futuristic cyborg chases Sarah Connor through a hydraulic press in a factory. ; 81. The Howling : While investigating the colony, Terry is suddenly attacked by a werewolf. ; 80. Poltergeist : Robbie is attacked by a possessed clown doll. ; 79. Dracula : After first meeting with the famous vampire, Renfield witnesses Dracula walking through spiderwebs without disturbing them. ; 78. The Brood : Frank watches as Nola licks her newly-born rage-babies. ; 77. Signs : While in a closet, Merrill watches a news report and sees the alien for the first time. ; 76. The Evil Dead : Cheryl is raped by demonically-possessed trees. ; 75. Candyman : Helen watches as the Candyman opens his coat to reveal a swarm of bees underneath. ; 74. Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory : The tunnel of nightmares. ; 73. Blood Simple : While trying to open another window from the bathroom, Abby grabs and stabs Visser through the hand. ; 72. Them! : A group of people in a helicopter sees one of the giant mutated ants with a human rib cage in its jaws. ; 71. The Sixth Sense : While inside his homemade tent, Cole meets the dead Kyra. ; 70. The Stepfather : Stephanie walks in on Jerry having a meltdown. ; 69. Re-Animator : A decapitated Dr. Hill uses his severed head to sexually abuse Megan. ; 68. The Black Cat : Dr. Werdegast flays Poelzig alive. ; 67. Duel : The unseen trucker tries to force David onto the railroad tracks as a train passes by. ; 66. The Tenant : Trelkovsky finds a human tooth stashed in a wall. ; 65. Marathon Man : Szell tortures Babe using a dental probe on a cavity in his tooth while repeatedly asking is it safe. ; 64. Near Dark : Severen terrorizes and eventually kills a bartender with his boots. ; 63. Deliverance : Bobby is raped by a group of male rednecks. ; 62. The Wolf Man : After transforming into the werewolf, Larry attacks Gwen. ; 61. The Devil's Backbone : While exploring the basement, Jacinto feels the presence of a dead boy. ; 60. The Beyond : A possessed Jill gets her head blown off by a shotgun blast. ; 59. Fatal Attraction : Seemingly dead, Alex suddenly bursts out of the bathtub only to be shot dead by Dan's wife. ; 58. Cujo : Donna and Tad are attacked by the rabid Cujo for the first time. ; 57 House of Wax : Sue fights back against Professor Jarrod and knocks his wax mask off, revealing a scarred, burned face underneath. ; 56. Single White Female : While at a shopping center, Allie sees Hedy coming down the stairs with the exact same hairdo as hers. ; 55. The Vanishing : Rex is buried alive. ; 54. The Changeling : After tossing a ball that belonged to his dead daughter into the river, John returns home and sees it falling down the stairs. ; 53. Demons : While at a movie theater, the crowd witnesses a victim turning into a demon when another demon rips through his neck with its fingers. ; 52. The Phantom of the Opera : Christine secretly removes the phantom's mask and is horrified by what's underneath. ; 51. The Dead Zone : Deputy Frank Dodd commits suicide by shoving his face into a pair of scissors. ; 50. The Last House on the Left : A gang of murderous thugs viciously murders and disembowels Phyllis. ; 49. Les Diaboliques : Christina sees her supposedly-dead husband emerge from the bathtub and has a fatal heart attack. ; 48. The Thing : A blood-test turns violent when the thing replicates Palmer. ; 47. Nosferatu : Count Orlock is climbing the stairs and then suddenly appears in the doorway. ; 46. The Sentinel : Alison follows an unseen intruder and is stunned to learn it's her allegedly dead father. ; 45. The Wicker Man : Sergeant Howie is led into the structure of the wicker man and then burned alive. ; 44. The Game : After coming home, Nicholas finds a clown dummy in the exact position his father was found dead in. ; 43. It's Alive : Lenore gives birth to a monstrously deformed infant which kills the hospital staff. ; 42. An American Werewolf in London : David transforms into the werewolf for the first time after being bitten. ; 41. The Hills Have Eyes : Mars and Pluto invade the camper and abduct an infant after killing the mother and grandmother. ; 40. Black Sunday : While preparing to be executed, Asa vows revenge and puts a curse on her brother's descendants. ; 39. Dawn of the Dead : A zombie gets scalped by a helicopter blade. ; 38. Peeping Tom : Mark menaces a blind woman. ; 37. House on Haunted Hill : While searching the house for a secret passage, Nora gets spooked by a elderly woman spirit. ; 36. Cape Fear : Max comes after Sam's daughter. ; 35. Aliens : Ripley and Newt are trapped in the infirmary with two face-huggers. ; 34. The Hitcher : John Ryder tears Nash in half with two trucks. ; 33. The Fly : While having a nightmare, Veronica gives birth to a giant maggot. ; 32. Pet Sematary : Jud is killed by evil little Gage. ; 31. Friday the 13th : Alice gets dragged into Crystal Lake by Jason. ; 30. The Blair Witch Project : Heather finds the witch's house and sees Mike facing the corner as she screams. ; 29. The Serpent and the Rainbow : Dennis stumbles through the village begging to not be buried as he is not dead. ; 28. When A Stranger Calls : Jill is informed by the police that the killer's phone calls are coming from the house she is in. ; 27. Frankenstein : Frankenstein's monster accidentally kills a little girl by throwing her into a pond. ; 26. Se7en : Detectives Somerset and Mills find the sloth victim tied to his bed and decaying, but alive. ; 25. Phantasm : Mike wakes up to find himself in a cemetery with the Tall Man standing right over him. ; 24. Suspiria : Pat is stabbed several times by an unseen killer, falls through a stained-glass ceiling, and hanged by a cord. ; 23. Rosemary's Baby : Rosemary is raped by an incubus in a dream-like sequence. ; 22. Don't Look Now : Cornering who he believes is his dead daughter in a red raincoat, John is stunned to learn it is a dwarf lady and a serial killer and kills him. ; 21. Jacob's Ladder : While at a dance party, Jacob witnesses Jezzie being either attacked or raped by a reptilian-like tail sprouting between her legs while she dances. ; 20. The Ring : Samara crawls out of Noah's television set and kills him. ; 19. Hellraiser : Kristy opens the box and the Cenobites appear. ; 18. The Haunting : The group witnesses a door bulging inward as an invisible force tries to get in. ; 17. A Nightmare on Elm Street : Tina is dragged onto the ceiling and sliced apart by an invisible Freddy Kruger. ; 16. The Omen : A demonic Mrs. Baylock pushes Katherine out of the hospital window, killing her. ; 15. Freaks : The freaks chase down the acrobat, attempting to make her "one of them." ; 14. Halloween : Laurie relaxes after believing she has killed Michael Myers, but unknown to her, he suddenly sits up. ; 13. Scream : Ghostface terrorizes Casey on the phone, asking her which door he is at. ; 12. Misery : Annie breaks Paul's legs with a sledgehammer. ; 11. Audition : Asami tortures Shigeharu with needles. ; 10. Wait Until Dark : Roat jumps out of the darkness and grabs Susy. ; 9. Night of the Living Dead : Helen is stabbed to death with a trowel by her zombified daughter. ; 8. Carrie Sue Snell has a dream of putting flowers on Carrie's grave, when Carrie's arm pops up from under the ground and grabs her. ; 7. The Silence of the Lambs : Hannibal makes his escape. ; 6. The Shining : Wendy finds Jack's supposedly written novel, only to see it say repeatedly "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." ; 5. The Texas Chain Saw Massacre : Leatherface bashes Kirk's head in with a hammer and drags his body into his lair. ; 4. Psycho : Aside from the iconic Marion's death in the motel's shower, Detective Arbogast is also killed by Norma Bates and falls down the stairs. ; 3. The Exorcist : During the exorcism, the demonically-possessed Regan spins her head completely around. ; 2. Alien : During dinner, an alien bursts out of Kane's chest. ; 1. Jaws : While swimming out in the ocean at night, Chrissie is violently attacked by the unseen shark. Category:Miniseries